


learning to love

by creatology



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: M/M, Multi, as i always write him, gay wukong, monkey love?? monkey love, this is technically an all ships thing but if you read it you will find that i main tangsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatology/pseuds/creatology
Summary: It's just the three (four) of them.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	learning to love

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh people seemed to like my last fic so here's another! it's a standalone, so don't worry about looking for a prequel! tysm for the kind comments on my last fic :)

The only defense Wukong could get himself to settle on was that none of them had been with a woman in quite a while, nonetheless _seen_ a woman. Of course, any _man_ would start to feel like he was trapped without someone to hold, to squeeze, or whatever else popped into the poor monkey’s mind.

The only problem was that Wukong didn’t--could never get himself to--care for women in a romantic sense. He more gravitated to his master if he was looking to do something with someone else. It was the other two, Wujing and Bajie, that had seemed to be completely frenzied about over not having a woman to take to bed. Wujing was more subtle about his needs, and Bajie the opposite, but both of their solemn trekkings were noted, and when asked about it the only reply they gave was a murmur about being too lonely. 

In retrospect, Wukong should’ve considered that the first warning, and yet here he was now, stuck between a demon sandwich with no way to comfortably leave without stirring the other two and starting a weird conversation. That morning Bajie had offered to strip Wukong, and he had assumed it a to be a jest until in the afternoon Wujing offered a similar favor without so much as a hint of joking in his tone--only lust. 

His entire day was full of trying to understand why his cohorts were so shamelessly--and he hates to think of this word-- _horny._ They were feeling him up and flirting not only just with him, but each other too! Had it been so long that they were so confident the only faces they would see for the rest of the journey were each other?

It’s not that Wukong didn’t _like_ being touched, hell, he and Tangseng had thousands of rumors floating about just from their public hand-holding, but it became a problem when he figured out that his colleagues’ stares had layers of lust upon longing upon--well, you get it. His point is that he’s just so _surprised_ at how little the others could control themselves under a period.

Currently, he realizes that the sun had set a long time ago, and Wujing had his legs crossed over Wukong’s own. Bajie was fit snugly directly under Wukong’s chin, moving closer somehow every-so-often. Tangseng sat perpendicular to the three, as quiet as ever, observing them with curiosity. He had a calm look on his face while he slowly drank water out of a bowl. Wukong, with his stunning golden eyes, glanced up and at his way, noticing him staring straight back at him, eyes fixated on all of them.

Although the situation was innocent to an outside viewer, Wukong could feel his ears and cheeks burning red once he realized that there was, in fact, someone viewing him (not to mention that someone being the only other person he had come to admire.) They had locked eyes for a solid five seconds until Wukong sat up and scurried over, way before the other two could even open their eyes to complain. 

“Master, I--” Wukong sputtered, blushing from head to toe, not knowing how to explain to the tang monk that it was normal for the others to be so close and intimate with him; it was as casual to him as eating a peach on a hot summer’s day. Only when he had a peculiar stare tossed his way did he even think of questioning how he was handled. 

A soft smile was met with his stammering, and Tangseng had placed his hands in Wukong’s as if it were the most normal thing to do after witnessing such events, and gave him a-- _woah._

Wukong stared up at Tangseng, mouth agape, and if he weren’t colored red before, he definitely had that pigment now, as absolutely bewildered as he was. His master had kissed his forehead, with no warning, and he was smiling so _handsomely_ that he didn’t have anything to say, or even do, in return. Wujing and Bajie may have touched him intimately, sure, but they had an unspoken rule of not kissing. It was reserved for their ladies. 

“Wukong,” Bajie called from behind him, and it clicked in Wukong’s brain why Tangseng was smiling warmly, (he has the image burned in his brain,) and that was because he knew that the others were standing (staggering over) behind him and had seen him be kissed. “Wukong,” Wujing mimicked, and soon all eyes were on the Great Sage as he wormed closer to Tangseng.

Soon, both Bajie and Wujing were closing in on Wukong, and he had all attention on him as he put his back on Tangseng’s shoulder, and finally, he spoke one final last word: “What?” 

Before it registered, Wukong was put in a smooshed cuddle-esque pile in the grass, this time with the tang monk included, and he decided that he didn’t just tolerate it--it was something he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> as always my tumblr is @cringemonk and my friend's is @cringemonkey (he didn't help with the fic we just go together) and we draw jttw fanart there! go support us! and as usual, kudos and comments appreciated. thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
